I want to feel us again
by yuko aoi
Summary: Sequel to The day you said Goodbye.  Draco wants Harry back and waits for him untill his hope and faith is up. Will Harry be on time?  -Songfic-


**I want to feel us again.**

Sequel to The day you said Goodbye.  
Song: Let's be us again  
Artist: Lonestar  
Note: a songfic is this, and boy x boy  
Couple: Harry x Draco  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Sometimes I wish I did

* * *

_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I dont why I said the things I said  
Lets be us again_

Five years had passed since the day Harry broke up with Draco. It was for Draco's own happiness he thought, but even their love was over, his parents still didn't want to accept him and kicked him out. That was a week after they had broken up. He lived two months with Ron and Hermione, before he found a house, he and Harry had dreamed of. All alone in a big house he lived, with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a study room, a big living room and a kitchen where you could see the sea from. Even he lived there all alone he hoped everyday Harry would stand in the door and say. _"I'm home."_ But days turned in weeks and they turned in months and in years. Still Harry didn't appear and his hope felt down, and sadness came. And now five year later his last bit of hope disappeared.

_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Us again_

"Harry please... come home." He whispered as he took a knife. "I can't life without you anymore." After those words he cut himself. Blood started appear as tears fell down. "Please save me." Blood fell down on the floor when green fire in the fireplace appeared.  
"Don't" A voice said before a person appeared. It was Harry, he had still the same glasses only he was a little bit more muscular than before.

_Look at me Im way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again_

"I'm dreaming." The blond said before passing out. Harry grabbed him as he felt down to the floor. Carrying the one he loved to a bedroom he saw that blood was still dripping, so laying him down on his bed, he cleaned the wounds and looked to his ex lover and fell his heartache again. Like it did when they broke up. He wanted to make it good again. Only Draco needed to say yes. Holding the hand of the boy he waited.

_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us  
Ohhh_

Hours passed and Harry got tired, without thinking he laid his head down on the be and fell asleep. Draco opened his eyes and looked at his hand when he felt some one hold his. There was a sleeping Harry, head laying on the end. A tear of joy fell down and putted his hand in Harry's hair. It felt the same as the moment he laud his hand for the first time in his lovers hair. A moan escaped the lips of the sleeping boy and blinked with his eyes.

_Baby baby, what would I do  
Can't imagine life without you_

"Why are you here again?" The blond whispered at the moment the other was fully awake.  
"Because I wanted to be us again. I tried to reach you a year after I left you. I was curious of the fact if you was happy. But Ron and Hermione wouldn't talk to me about you. So I heard nothing. So I started to work more and forget about my private life. Until the moment a month ago, when your dad stormed in my office and blamed me for the fact you wasn't on your mother's funeral. Because I didn't let you go. Then I understood that the son he was talking about wasn't you but his new adopted son."~  
Draco was a little bit shocked about the fact they had adopted another child.  
"So I want to look for you. And then I found this house, it was the same as the one we dreamed of. Hearing your voice softly, so I went inside and found you again." Harry told him and started to blush. "Do you want to be us again? I'm willing to lose everything to be with you again."

_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end  
Baby please I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Oh here I am I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Oh, lets be us again_

A smile appeared on the other boy. "I want to be with you again. I wished that you would come, everyday again. But when you didn't come I lost hope and faith in it. So I wanted to go away, because I don't want to live without you. I..." He was cut off when soft lips were pressed on his. Those lips felt the same as five years ago. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he felt like he was in heaven. He felt the love again and being us, lovers again.

* * *

I hope you liked it!_  
_Kisses Yuki Aoi


End file.
